


I promise

by zuoanji



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly wakes up in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare. Aoba soothes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Quite old but i still liked it so i thought i upload it... i love slyao just too much

_ He barely could keep his eyes open, his consciousness slipping away slowly with every second that passed. Every heave of his chest cost him necessary energy and his consciousness was pushed away in the dark depths of his mind— the hell he was trapped in. But he couldn’t do anything about it— his body felt like it’s being pushed down, his breathing cut off. The pressure on his chest, which felt like a tons of weight, didn’t freak him out anymore. His limbs felt cold and weak, but that was okay. He was used to it. It wasn’t like he liked it or anything, he just became used to it, because he needed to. _

_ Whenever his voice came out, weak and cracking off, it didn’t reach him. _

_He couldn’t reach him, even if he would die for it.  But he can’t die, right?_

_ After all, this isn’t reality. _

_He isn’t alive.  He’s not a person, he’s nothing but a nuisance._

_ But, still, he wants to reach out to him. _

_ He wants him to accept everything. _

 

* * *

 

 

 

He woke up drenched in sweat and his head throbbing with a horrible headache. He looked around him and scanned the familiar room, the bed, the computer and the baby blue cushion with a ball of fluff laying on it. It was still dark, so Sly figured it was still night. He took a brief look at the clock on the night table beside him and the letters shone “3:10am” brightly. A relieved sigh left his lips at the sight and he rubbed his temples, attempting to stop his head to stop throbbing with pain. The bright red lights of the clock made his eyes hurt a  bit, but it wasn’t as bad as his headache.

Just a nightmare, he thought.

He shifted in his bed and rolled on the other side, just to be greeted by a mop of blue hair. It was sprawled across the cream-colored pillow and Sly couldn’t take his eyes away from the person  - Aoba - laying beside him. He had a peaceful expression on his face and Sly could watch how his chest heaved and fell, so slowly - peaceful, in tact with the time.

"Mmmm.."

Sly’s eyes widened at the cute sounds his boyfriend made and leaned forward to see his face better. Even though the lighting was dim, he could make out every feature of Aoba’s face. He touched his cheek gently, and stroked it while smiling to himself.

His headache was almost forgotten at this point, but a cruel flash of pain through his head reminded him of his current state.

"Ouch!" he flinched a bit and his hand left Aoba’s cheek, his mind immediately craving the warmth of the other person again.

His hand traveled back to his head, rubbing his temples once again, in order to stop the pain. He could get up and take some medicine, but he didn’t want to, simply, because he wanted to watch Aoba sleep some more.

Still rubbing his head, he smiled down at the sleeping person beside him.

"Sleep well," he whispered in the lowest voice he could produce, not wanting to wake Aoba up.

Just as he was about to lay down again, he could hear the sheets rustling and slowly, Aoba got up and looked at him drowsy. The male rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned, not realizing that Sly was very much awake and just wished him a good night. His hair was mess by now, strands standing up all over the place. Some of the pretty cerulean strands fell over his shoulder, making the display even more cute.

Sly smiled at him, even though he felt a bit guilty about waking Aoba up, and ruffled his hair up. He looked extremely adorable like this, with bed-hair and half awake, Sly thought.

"Mmmm…Sly?" he drowsed a bit, now looking directly at Sly, who still smiled at him like an idiot. "What is it? Why are you smiling …?" he leaned slightly forward to him to see his face better.

"E-eh.. I’m not smiling," the other male answered, leaning slightly away from Aoba. He…was just kinda nervous when his personal space was invaded like this.

"You are smiling like an idiooot~," the hazel-eyed male laughed and pinched Sly’s nose slightly. "Why are you leaning away? Are you embarrassed?" the male smirked at the other. He knew what embarrassed Sly, and showing affection was sure one of the things. Aoba found it really adorable to see him all flustered like this.

The other male looked away with a flushed face, trying to cover it as best as he could with his hands. His heart was pounding hard in his chest by now, because of something so ridiculous. Sly felt like an idiot for getting worked up over something small like this. He wanted to run out of the room and die from embarrassment. It wasn’t even because of Aoba, but because he blushed so hard.

Just as he thought he would die of embarrassment, Aoba cleared his throat. “Didn’t you have a headache? It must hurt a lot. Do you wanna take medicine?”

Oh. Yea, he almost forgot about that. But.. how did Aoba know this? He hadn’t told him that.

"Um.. yes a bit. But.. how do you knew that? I didn’t tell you that," he said, curiosity lingering in his chest.

"Mhhm… how..?" Aoba thought about it for a while, absently staring at the ceiling. "I don’t know. I just knew it."

Weird. How could this possible happen? The simplest answer that came to Sly’s mind was that their consciousness still have a connection to each other ; since they were once one being. ‘One being’, more or less. Well, it didn’t matter to Sly as long as he could be with Aoba.

"Well, whatever," Sly sighed and hugged the other male, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his scent. Aoba let out a surprised yelp and tensed up a bit, but relaxed immediately at Sly’s loving touch. Sly was sure his face was still flushed even now, but he was beyond the point of caring. The male just wanted to feel the other right now, to forget about his nightmare. He knew he was here with Aoba so there was no point in worrying anymore over this. Aoba wouldn’t do anything like that to him anymore.

It was silent in the room— the wind blowing against the window was the only sound that could be heard.

Sly sighed one more time and closed his eyes, completely relaxing against Aoba’s body.

"I had a dream, Aoba," he broke the silence with a muffled whisper, his lips pressed against Aoba’s neck as he started pecking it.

"Uh, really? What happened? Did that wake you up?" Aoba asked and smiled a bit, his hand resting on Sly’s back.

"Well, I was still inside your head and it felt like someone was strangling me. It was really scary. I thought it was real…. I don’t want that to happen," he said in a flat voice, his eyes absently staring into the air. Just thinking about that made his chest sting with pain.

The other male tensed up a bit and started rubbing down Sly’s back, trying to soothe him. “Well, don’t think too hard about it. It won’t happen, ever again. I promise this, yes?” he smiled down at Sly and their eyes locked for a moment but then Sly turned away.

"Yes, i know…,"

Aoba chuckled and cupped Sly’s cheeks into his hand and brought their faces closer to each other. He gazed into Sly’s eyes lovingly and watched how his face went red.

"W-what are you doing—" before Sly could finish his sentence he was cut off by Aoba’s lips which brushed affectionate against his.

So embarrassing…

The male relaxed against the other and they kissed for a long, long time— it wasn’t much of a kiss, just their lips brushing against each other. but just that made Sly’s chest warm up with love and as they separated he smiled at Aoba

"I love you, Aoba."

Surprise overtook Aoba’s features for a few seconds, but then he smiled happily at the other.

"I love you too."


End file.
